


The Struggle for Independence

by Dtrob1224



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dtrob1224/pseuds/Dtrob1224
Summary: Ever since Chris returned from camp he has be wanting more independence.  It all comes to a head one day when Chris calls Eddie at work and makes a request that changes everything
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Kudos: 33





	The Struggle for Independence

The struggle for independence  
A 911 story

Christopher has always been a good kid, no, a great kid, Cerebral Palsy aside there have been few problems that Eddie had to deal with. Some of that changed when he returned from camp, not in a bad way, not really, it just Chris has been questioning why things must be the way they are. Eddie has been doing the best he could but it all came to a head when Christopher was off from school on a Friday and Eddie got the first phone call.  
Eddie was walking up the stairs for lunch in the 118 talking to his son on the phone. “No Chris, I don’t think that is a good idea. Maybe if I were home. Let Carla take you.. Yes you are a big boy but… Yes you went to camp all by yourself but… Fine I am sorry you feel that way. We will talk about it tonight, put Carla on please. Sorry about this, he has been like this lately. I know, call me when he calms down… Thanks Carla bye.”  
Hen, Chimney, Buck and Bobby were at the table and they overheard the conversation. Hen being the other parent in the group spoke up first. “Is Christopher alright, he isn’t sick is he?  
Eddie shook his head. “I almost wish he was. Some tylenol  
his pillow and blanket on the couch turn on the cartoons and in a day or two, good as new. But this is not that simple.”  
“Yeah he has been acting different,” Buck mentioned, “like the  
argument you guys had the other night. That took me off guard.”  
Bobby placed a bowl of salad on the table. “ You and Chris  
fighting, that is strange. Mind if I ask what was it about?”  
“It really was nothing Cap.” Eddie tried to explain “Ever since I  
we came here, we have followed the same nightly routine. Dinner, then a game or a movie, then a bath, then prayer story and bed. But lately he has been fighting over..  
“Bed time.” Hen laughed, “Denny is always arguing that his  
bedtime is too early”  
“No not that.” Eddie sighed, “Because all the parents know  
each other. We all talked before September that bedtime should be 9:30 across the board makes it easier. No believe or not, Christopher does not want to take a bath anymore.”  
“I’m sorry,” Chimney put down his fork, “But I did not know bathing was up for debate. Is this what I must look forward to? God help me.”  
“Relax pal,” Eddie assured him, “he is not anti-bathing it is just...When he was at camp they gave him a shower-chair and he shhower with all the other boys in his cabin, and now he said babies take baths and big boys take showers, and right now all I can say you have no choice.. That was the argument the other day.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me.” Buck got excited, “I have a chair when I broke my leg. I can get it out of storage and will bring it tonight. See problem solved.”  
“Well that one at least.” Eddie was staring at his phone,  
“This.. this is something new. He wants to go to his friend Timmy’s house.”  
“Isn’t that the kid who lives around the corner?” Chimney went to put his dish in the sink, “Maddie and I went to pick him up there last time we were at the house. It took him less than ten minutes to walk him home. He knows the way really well.”  
“Oh I know that.” Eddie picked up his plate and joined Chimney at the sink. “I know the way, B\uck k knows the way. Poor Carla could walk the way backwards and blindfolded.”  
“So what is the problem?” Buck sounded confused, “Why not just let Carla walk him/”  
Eddie shook his head, “That is the problem. Two weeks ago  
Timmy’s mother started to allow him to walk to our house`by himself and now Chris wants to walk to Timmy’s house by himself.”  
Bobby thought for a moment, “By any chance is Timmy older  
then Christopher?”  
“Chris is by a month,” Eddie sighed , “and according to my  
son I am now the meanest daddy in the whole world.”  
As Eddie was speaking the alarm in the 118 went off  
The team ran to their engines. Bobby grabbed Eddie by the arm. “Listen you are a great dad, you two will work it out.”  
Eddie was putting his coat and helmet. “I hope so Cap, I hope  
so”  
The 118 was dispatched to a traffic accident. Office Athena  
Grant was the first one on the scene. Bobby climbs down off the truck “Sargent what do we have/?”  
Athena walked over, “Captain Volvo and SUV got together  
and they hit it off.”  
“AWWW,” Chimney laughed, “I love it when they are formal to  
each other”  
“Hen do you mind?” Athena requested, and with that Hen  
slapped her best friend in the back of the head.  
Bobby smiled and shook his head. ‘Eddie, Buck take the  
SUV, Hen, Chimney take the Volvo.  
The entire call took a little over an hour as they were  
wrapping up Athena was writing in up when Bobby walked over, Bobby it seems that the Volvo ran the light and hit the SuV.  
Eddie and Buck came up behind Bobby, Buck spoke first, “ The guy in the SUV is fine, a little pissed that his new truck now has a new dent, but he is alright. Hen and Chimney are taking the driver of the Volvo to the hospital but he should be OK”  
As they were speaking Eddie got the next call. “You mind Cap, it is Carla.”  
“No Eddie go ahead.” Bobby stopped him, “Eddie, remember what I told you.”  
“I will Cap, I will,” and Eddie walked away  
Athena looked concerned, “Is Christopher alright.  
“Yeah he is ok,” Bobby said, “just some growing pains and a struggle for a little independence.”  
“Yeah, but Cap,” Buck protested, “Chris is ten. How independent can a ten year old with cp can get.  
Athena laughed, “Ah Buck, a kid is a kid Harry has been riding his bike around the block for a while, and Mae don’t get me started.’  
The conversation was interrupted by Eddie speaking loudly into his phone. :Christopher, Christopher Diaz this is not funny anymore, come out and show yourself to Carla now. Anything Carla, oh my God.”  
Athena, Bobby and Buck walked over to Eddie, and Buck  
spoke first. “Eddie what's wrong, why are you yelling for Chris? Where  
is he?”  
“I don’t know, Buck I don’t know,” Eddie started to sound panicked, “He went to his room after we talked before, and Carla was working in the back of the house. She went to give him a snack, and now she cannot find him, She been calling for him, and even I have been calling him and...nothing oh my God,”  
It was difficult for Buck to remain calm, especially when it comes to Christopher, but in this case he tried to hold it together. “You know he hates when you get mad. Here let me try.’  
Buck takes the phone from Eddie. “Yo Chris buddy, it’s Buck fun is over now. Gotta come out, you are freaking out your dad and Carla. Just come out and take your lumps….Chris buddy?”  
Carla’s voice can be heard through the phone’s speakers. “Nothing guys I don’t see or hear him”  
Eddie was sitting on the back of the engine. He then stood up and started walking, “I gotta get home, I gotta find him.”  
Buck and Bobby had to restrain Eddie from running all the way home. Athena had to say something. “We are going to find Chris, we will. I am done here, I will drive you home. Bobby and Buck will be right behind us. We will find him don’t worry”  
Eddie removed his jacket and handed it to Buck and then taking off his helmet he recalled how Christopher presented to him the day he got his shield.. Bobby read his mind and took the helmet, “He is OK now go with Atena. He will probably be waiting on the porch when you get there like always.  
Eddie did not say another word, just followed Atena to her squad car and got in. Athea wanted to say something to break the silence and maybe help Eddie relax. “Well now I got a complete set.”  
Eddie and Athena always got along well, but until today they have never talked to each other one on one so the statement caught him by surprise, “What do you mean?”  
Athena smiled, she needed to get Eddie’s mind right, “I had Bobby in this car, I had Buck in this car, I had Chimney in this car, and I had Hen in this car with you I have my set.”  
“I am happy for you, I guess.” Eddie did not know what to say. “I am sorry it just I never thought something like this would ever happen.”  
“What, you never thought your son would do anything bad?” Athena asked.  
“It is not that,'' Eddie tried to explain, “it is just when we were pregnant Shannon and I talked about everything. He was going to play little league, and high school football, we talked about how we would handle him going to college, and what he started dating or driving, you know all the what-if’’s. Then he was diagnosed with Cerebral Palsy and it was Welcome to Holland.”  
“Excuse me,” Athena had her eyes on the road, “But you lost me, welcome to what?”  
Eddie smiled for the first time. “Right after Chris was diagnosed a social worker gave a story. It was about a couple planning a trip to France. They read books about France, watched videos and were all set for a French vacation. Until they got off the plane and…  
“Welcome to Holland.” Athena sighed, “interesting. I think I've been on a trip like that one.”  
Eddie nodded his head. “Except the story goes on to talk about the beauty of Holland, Windmill and alike, and even though it was not the trip they planned for, it was one the would remember for the rest of their lives. That is what it is like to have a child with a disability, it is what you planned, but it is something you love.”  
They were approaching Eddie’s house Carla stepped out holding the phone in her hand. “I found him, Eddie I found him. He is at Timmy’s. I have his mom on the phone”  
Eddie started to pace up and down in the front yard as the engine and ambulance of the 118 pulled up. “The one thing I told him not to do, and he did.”  
Athena gave a laugh. “Well Eddie I don’t know what is in between Holland and France, but I think you will be living there for a while.”  
Everyone around them looked confused, but Eddie was resolute, “I am going over there, pick up my son and drag him back home.”  
Athena stopped him from going. “Eddie I have a better idea, let us give him a good scare.”  
“What is more scary,” Eddie snorted, “then being walked home by your irate father’  
“Being brought home by a cop and a fire captain,” Then she turned to Carla, “Carla what is the mom's name?  
“Genie, Genie Clarke,” Carla handed Athena the phone  
Athena took the phone. “Hello Mrs. Clarke this is Officer  
Athena Grant, I am a friend of Eddie and Chris. I understand you thought that he was dropped off. We are not blaming you. We want to give Chris a little scare. You up for some role play, great be there soon.”  
Athena looked at those standing there, “Eddie I think you get to have a grand entrance. Carla, you do what you do best. And you three get the idea, Bobby let us take a walk. We’ll be right back.”  
Athena and Bobby were walking to Timmy’s house and Bobby turned to his wife. ‘So how are we going to play this, good cop bad captain?”  
“Not exactly,” Athena said, taking Bobby’s hand, “i was thinking of Bobby and Athena. Everyone is talking at him, or about him. How about we talk to him?”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Bobby smiled, “I can speak ten year old rather well.”  
As they were approaching the corner house, “Excuse me officer, excuse me.”  
Athena and Bobby stopped, “May I help you?  
The older man noticed the bars on Athena’s uniform, “I am sorry sargent. Sargent Wetmore retired. I ran the desk at the seven-O for ten years. I prided myself knowing where all my officers were always . Now I sit here and keep my eyes on the kids who live around here.”  
Athena smiled, “Sargent as a matter of fact we are looking for someone.”  
“Don”t tell me, let me guess.” Sargent Wetmore looked toward  
Eddie’s house, “I did not think it looked right, and he was not right. You are looking for my little friend Christopher aren’t you”  
Bobby smiled, “You are good aren’t you.”  
“I had my eye on that young man since the first his father  
started walking to his friends house.” Sargent Wetmore smiled, “Then Carla, who is great with him. A cute couple were with him a week ago, and this surfer dude is sometimes with him, he is a little shady.”  
Athena smiled thinking of Buck being referred to as a surfer  
dude “Nah we know the surfer dude, he checks out..”  
“Oh OK,” Sargent Wetmore sat back and was petting the dog  
sitting beside him, “Please do me a favor, tell Eddie when he is ready to let Chris make the walk on his own, I will be right here and as long as I can see, I will always be looking for that boy.”  
“We will,” Bobby said as he turned the corner  
They walked down the street until they arrived at Timmy’s house.. They did not have to knock on the door, because the woman was waiting for them. “Officer Grant hi, Genie Clarke. I am so sorry about this. Poor Eddie and Carla, they must be going out of their mind. They are in the back of the house playing. Honestly we thought he was dropped off like alway.”  
“I am sure you did, and he was counting on it,” Athena stepped in the house. “Can they hear us from here?”  
“No but if we step into the kitchen, they will hear everything.”” Genie Clarke with toward the kitchen  
Genie Clarke then spoke in a loud voice so that the boy could hear, “May I help you officer?  
“Yes I hope so<’ Athena said in the same loud tone, “I am looking for a little boy about so high, Brown hair, Brown eyes, wears glasses and he walks with crutches.’  
Now this whole time Christopher was playing cars with Timmy as he has done many times before, but at the first sound of Athena’s voice, Chris’ eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open. Timmy noticed this and wanted to help. “Chris, buddy you ok, should I call my mom?’  
Speechless Christopher shook his head no  
Timmy was still concerned, “Should I get your dad or Carla for you?”  
Christopher shook his head even harder no, At the same time Gennie and Atena walked into the room, and Timmy sounded worried, “Mommy I think there is something wrong with Chris, Is he alright?”  
Genie put her hand on Timmy’s head, “He will be alright darling. This is Officer Grant, she a good friend of Chris and his dad, she is going to take him home.””  
“Hay Chris,” Athena got down on one knee, “People are looking for you. Are you ready to go home?”  
Chris did not want to look at Athena, even though he loved her like an aunt and Bobby like an uncle. “I guess so. Bye Tim, I will see Monday at school.”  
Timmy did not understand why they would not play over the weekend, but his mother told him that they would talk once she walked them out Athena gave Chris one crutch and then took his hand and walked toward the door. Genie put his hand on the door.. “Officer will you be alright with this one, he is sneaky.”  
Athena was walking with Christopher, “Don’t worry I brought backup for this one.”  
Christopher looked up as Genie opened the door,”Backup?”  
The door opened to show Bobby standing there. “Hay Chris, where have you been? Bobby took Chris’s crutch and then took his hand, and the three started walking.  
They started walking and then Christopher spoke first. “Not  
fair just not fair.”  
Athena stopped walking. “What's not fair baby. Come on talk to us.”  
Christopher took a deep breath and let it out. “All I wanted was to show daddy I could be independent, and now in the worst trouble I have ever been in.”  
Bobby looked at Christopher, “Buddy let me ask you something. What does independent mean to you?’  
Chris thought for a moment, being able to do stuff without anyone helping you, or telling you what to do. Being able to do things like my dad, or Buck or you guys.”  
“So Chris,” Bobby asked, “If your dad is independent, that means if he working and say he wants to go to the movies he can?”  
“No he couldn’t,” Chris laughed, “he has a job and that would be against the rule, he would get in trouble.”  
“And what if we invited you two to our house. Could dad just throw in his truck and take off as fast as he can?” Athena continued  
“Of course not,” Christopher laughed “He would make sure I had my seatbelt on. I can do that myself now, and he would stop at a red light,because he would get a ticket.”  
“That right,” Bobby said, “That is called being responsible. Not just doing what you want. it is doing what is right even though you may not like it. So buddy today you were independent but…”  
“I was not very responsible, was I” Christopher said, bowing his head.  
“No darling, i am afraid you weren’t.’ Athena said taking his face in her hands.  
The three walked on until they were in front of Eddie’s house. Hen, Chimney, and Buck were standing next to the engine.  
“Hay Hen,” Christopher greeted them, “Hey Chimney...Buck?”  
Hen kept her hands on her hips and looked down at him “Christopher.  
Chimney stood with his arms folded in front of him, “Chris,” he responded  
Now Buck was dealing with his own emotions. He loved that boy a lot, but he knew the pain of losing him and he hoped he would never know that feeling again. So all he could get out was,”Hey  
By this time Athena and Bobby gave Chris back his Crutches, “Where is my….Where is my dad?”  
Eddie’s voice sent a slight chill down Christophers’ back. “I’m  
right behind you.”  
Chris turned to see his father standing over him, arms folded  
across his chest. Christopher started to speak, “Daddy I…”  
Before Christopher could get out another word, Eddie was on  
one knee and placed his finger to his nose and Chris stupped speaking  
and then stood up and held up three fingers. “Son right now you have to do three things. One turn around and apologize and thank those people who gave up their time to look for you. Two you march into that house and you tell Carla how sorry you are for sneaking out and scaring her. Three go into your room, sit on your bed and wait for me.”  
Christopher has never seen his father like this before. So instead of saying anything he did as he was told. He thanked Athena and Bobby for going to get him. He then told Hen, Chimney and Buck that he was sorry that he scared them and that they had to take time to look for him. He then asked Buck if he was coming later, and Buck answered with, ‘We’ll see.”  
Eddie then stepped out of the way to allow his son to walk past him and into the house. He then walked over to his work family. Bobby spoke up first. “If it is any consolation, he did not realize how bad it was, but he does now.”  
Hen and Chimney encouraged Eddie not to be so hard on Chris.  
“Honestly guys,” Eddie shook his head, “I’m not sure what I’m going to do.”  
“Eddie,” Buck started, “I know we usually do dinner and a movie tonight but…”  
Eddie stopped him in mid sentence, “ No buck, you come and the three of us will eat dinner together, and then you and I can watch a movie, and bring the other I will decide about it later.  
Eddie then walked into the house as the engine and ambulance pulled away. As he entered the living room he saw Carla embracing Christopher and kissing him on the forehead. Chris looked to see his father and went straight to his room. Eddie picked up one of his crutches and asked Carla. “Did he apologize to you, was it alright?”  
“Yes, very sincere, very contrite… and very scared right now,”  
Carla was sitting at the table, “Eddie what are you thinking of right now?  
Eddie was looking at the crutch in his hand, ‘I have been so caught up with this,” holding the crutch. “That I forgot that a ten year old boy goes with it. And, God help me, I just sounded just like my dad. Go to your room, sit on your bed and wait for me, that was his line. Then he did something that I never understood until now. He would take a shower, and I must hear the water running worried about what would happen when it stopped. I was in for it. And then he come in and well that was my dad.”  
“You are not your dad, and Chris is not you,” Carla warned him, “But you have been great with that boy, now do what you think is best.”  
“You know I love you Carla.” Eddie kissed her on the top of her head.  
Eddie left the living room and walked into the hall and opened the door to Christopher’s room. He forgot one of the first things that Christopher’s doctors told Eddie, that people with Cerebral Palsy startle easily. The sound of Eddie opening the door made Chris jump and what was in his arms fly up and land on the floor at Eddie’s feet. Eddie smiled to see he was holding Barney Bear.  
Barney Bear was Shannon’s bear. Eddie gave Barney to Shannon before his first tour in Afghanistan. She said she would hold on to it while he was gone. After Eddie came back Barney sat on their bed. When Shannon left, she took Barney with her, and when she came back after that Christmas, she brought Barney back  
Right after Shannon died, they gave Eddie medication to help  
Christopher sleep, but he was reluctant to give it to him. The night before the family arrived for the funeral, Christopher was still awake at midnight upset. Eddie was at the end of his rope and brought Chris into his room and put him into his bed. He decided to run into the kitchen to get the medication. When he can back, he found Chris sound asleep with Barney tuck in his arms. Christopher said that the bear smell reminded him of mommy, and that helped him go to sleep. From that day on Barney Bear became Christopher’s bear  
Eddie bent over, picked up the bear, handed to his son, and walked out the room without saying a word. Christopher held Barney tightly as he heard his father walk down the hall to his own bedroom and shut the door. Moments later he heard Eddie step from his bedroom to the bathroom, and then he heard the shower start. Eddie was in the shower for a few minutes, but for Christopher it felt like hours. The water then went off and he heard his father walk from the bathroom back to his bedroom. Moments later the bedroom door opened, and Christopher heard his father walk back down the hall and stop in front of Christopher’s door, but then he heard a knock and his father’s voice, “Christopher, I am coming in”  
OK daddy,” Christopher responded, “i’m ready”  
Eddie walked into the room, shut the door behind him, took the chair from the desk, and placed in front of Christopher and set down. He extended both his hands, and Christopher handed over Barney Bear. Eddie turned the bear around and started talking to the bear. “Hello Barney, how have you been? So how was camp, did you have fun?”  
Christopher raised his eye to look at his father, “You knew”  
“What, you think I did not know that he was tucked in between your pajamas and your socks. I’m your dad, I know everything.” He then put Barney up to his nose, ‘Does he still smell like mommy?”  
“A little bit,” Christopher answered, but you must press your  
nose really hard to smell her.”  
“I might be able to help with that.” Eddie kept a bottle of  
Shannon’s perfume, so before Chris goes to bed, Barney Bear would get his own shower. He then set the bear next to Chris and said, “You want to talk about what happened today?’  
Christopher started looking at his hands in his lap. “I wanted  
to show you I was independent, instead I was not responsible.”  
“Wow,” Eddie raised his eyebrows, “Big words for a little guy.  
what do they mean, do you know?”  
“Well,” Christopher started, “Being independent is like knowing how to drive a car, but being responsible is like wearing your seatbelt and stopping at red lights and stuff.”  
Eddie was very surprised and kind of proud of the sons answer. “Gee I need to let you hang out with Athena and Bobby more often. So what happened today? Why weren’t responsible?”  
Christopher looked a littler embarrassed, “I guess I was mad that Timmy was able to do something that I couldn’t, and I wanted to show you that I could.”  
“I will let you in on a secret,” Eddie whispered, “I knew you could do it a while ago, and so did Carla, and Buck and even Chimney. But remember when you fell of the skateboard and we agreed to do things together. I just wanted to be here, not at work or anywhere else, here just to make sure everything turned out alright. That all.”  
For the first time today Christopher realized how much he hurt his dad. “I’m sorry daddy, I guess I was not thinking”  
Eddie smiled, “Yeah you were, you were thinking like a ten year old, which is alright cause that is what you are. But let me ask you now what happens when you don’t wear your seatbelt or stop at a red light?”  
Christopher knew the answer, but did not want to say it. “I guess you get a ticket, you get in trouble, you get ………...punished?  
“Yeah buddy,” Eddie sighed, “think that is where we are right now. So starting right now no tv, no computer, unless it is for homework, no tablet for a week. If you not eating or doing homework you we be in your room, you can play and color or whatever but in here for a week”  
“A week,” Christopher protested but after looking at Eddie’s face, “OK daddy a week. Daddy you still love me right?”  
Eddie took his son's face in his hands. “I will always love you no matter what. Always trust that.” and he kissed him on the forehead.  
Before Eddie left the room Chris asked if he could move off  
the bed and Eddie laughed and said of course. Eddie then checked his watch and realized it was after four so he bent back down untied his shoes and took off his braces.  
Chris decided that since he would be in his room for a while that he would color all the pictures that he has not colored yet, He started doing that when there was a knock on the door. “Is dinner ready dad?”  
“Not yet buddy, but pizza should be here soon.” But the voice was not Eddie’s  
Christopher smiled at the person standing in the doorway. ”Buck, you’re here.”  
Buck was leaning against the doorframe, “So this is what  
kiddie jail looks like, not bad.” He walked in and sat on the floor next to Chris. “So how you doing, heard your in for the week.”  
‘Yeah Buck, but it’s ok,” Listen Buck, I’m sorry I scared you. I didn't mean to.’  
“I know buddy, “ Buck put his arm around Christopher, ‘Your dad told me. You just scared old Buck. I lost you before and I just did not like that feeling.”  
“I know Buck,” Christopher closed the book, “I really didn’t mean to upset anyone.”  
“No problem buddy we’re good. As Buck was speaking Eddie stood in the doorway.  
‘Now what are you doing down there Buck?”  
Buck laughed, “What, I can’t visit my friend in kiddie jail?”  
:’Buck,” Eddie sounded annoyed, “I asked you not to call it kiddie… oh forget it, pizza is here lets eat.  
They got to their feet and the three men had dinner as always,, laughing and telling stories and bad dad joke.  
“You still have you chores to do young man.” Eddie said to Chris. One of Christopher’s chores was that after dinner to take everything of the table the as not breakable, and tonight that as everything. Buck took care of the pizza box and Chris went back and forth throwing out napkins and paper plates. While they were doing that, Eddie attended to a certain bear.  
After a few minutes Eddie returned to the dinning room where the table was cleared. “Good job buddy. Ok you know the deal go get ready for a bath and report to the bathroom, I’ll meet you there. You can say good night to Buck afterwards,”  
“Alright daddy I’ll be right there.” After the day they had Chris did not want to start about a bath vs. a shower. So he went to his room took his clothes off, put on his robe and walked down the hall, but something was different. He could usually hear the water filling the tub but he didn’t, and when he walked in he would his dad waiting on his knees ready to put Chris in the tub, but he wasn’t, he just stood there with a grin on his face.  
“A bath with no water,” Chris wondered “Is this a new type of punishment?”  
Eddie opened the shower door to show a shower chair, just like the one he had at camp. With a few adjustments and his father putting soap on a washcloth, Christopher Diaz was able to take a shower like a big boy.  
Christopher took his confinement very well, he did his homework, played with his cars, and drew pictures. He even got an idea to make cards for everyone who he upset the day before. He wrote one to Hen, one to Chimney, and one to Buck and a special one to Athena and Bobby. He gave those to Eddie, and asked if he would give them when he goes to work tomorrow. He wrote one to Mrs. Clarke that he will give her next time he sees her. He made a special one for Carla that she found in her favorite tea cup the next morning, and one for his dad that Eddie found under his pillow that night.  
As well as Chris did during that week, the same could not be said for Eddie and Carla. They were so used to having Christopher around the house, talking to them and just being around them. Eddie would come in to check on him and end up sitting on Chris’ bed talking to him, playing cars with him, or helping build a Lego tower. Carla was no better one day she had to clean all of Christopher’s’ draws while he was in the room, the next day his closet, and the next day his toybox. Finally Christophe came home on Wednesday he had a note waiting for him with his snack. It said that punishment was over due to good behavior. Lesson learned and all forgiven all around  
Everything was back to normal. Then the phone rang late Saturday morning. This time it was for Christopher. He came out of the kitchen. Eddie and Buck were sitting at the table drinking coffee Chris had a question for his dad. “Daddy Timmy’s mom called, and she said I can go over there and play with Timmy….May I go?”  
“Sure buddy have fun.” Eddie said smiling, “Just be home by  
four we are going to Bobby’s and Athena for dinner”  
‘Yeah Chris,” Buck said with a laugh, ‘Tell the guy on the  
Corner that the surfer dude said hey.”  
Chris said he would, and then stood there waiting for one or both men to move but they didn’t. Eddie noticed that his son was still there. “You still here Chris better get a move on.  
“But daddy,” Christopher was confused, “Last week you said…..”  
Eddie interrupted him, ‘Last week I wanted to be home when you walk to Timmy. Now I’m home so go.”  
“Really?” Christopher said and started walking to the  
door and he turned and looked at Eddie, “you know daddy growing up is confusing,” and he walked out of the house.  
“Tell me about it Christopher,” Eddie sighed, “Tell me about it.”  
The end


End file.
